


Moonlight Serenade

by Windfighter



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Sorry Emil, Sorry Lalli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: It's a quiet evening, Emil is fishing and Lalli is keeping him company. But of course it won't stay quiet for long.





	Moonlight Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> was prompted over at tumblr to write "Would Emil fight a sjödraugh for Lalli and win?" so of course I had to investigate!

The evening is quiet, calm for once. The crew has made camp next to a lake and night has started falling. Emil is sitting guard, listening for any sign of trolls. He's next to the lake, fishing pole in his hands because he needs to do something in order to stay awake. The others are sleeping already, cuddled close together next to the fireplace. Emil leans back, closes his eye for ten seconds. The sounds of fire eating away on wood warms his soul and despite the mosquitos buzzing around him he smiles.

A soft sound from the campsite forces him to open his eyes, but it's only Lalli. Lalli, who sits down next to him. He doesn't say anything. Emil opens his mouth but can't find the words in Finnish and closes it again. The two of them look across the lake, Emil tugs at the fishpole, dragging the float closer to the shore. Lalli sticks one leg into the water and Emil shivers.

”Isn't that cold?” he asks in Swedish.

Lalli tilts his head but doesn't answer and Emil assumes he's used to it. They sit in quiet for another fifteen minutes. The fish doesn't bite, but Emil wasn't expecting them to. The moonlight disappears behind a cloud and there's a splash from the water. Lalli tenses, Emil tenses. A yelp echoes, Lalli is pulled into the lake and Emil drops the pole, gets to his feet.

”LALLI!”

No answer. Emil curses, looks towards the others but they are still sleeping and he looks across the lake again. Moonlight appears, there's signs of struggle under the surface of the water. Emil takes a shaky breath, takes off his cape, his jacket, his boots and his gun. Leaves them on the shore. He takes his knife in his hand before throwing himself into the water.

It's cold. He almost lets out a scream as it rushes over him, but he bites his tongue. The struggle is still going on, but the surface is getting calmer, there's less bubbles breaching it. Worry kicks Emil in the stomach and he dives. Lalli is so far down, tentacles wrapped around him, his arms pressed tightly to his sides. Emil kicks, kicks, kicks, slowly coming closer. His lungs are burning and he doesn't want to think about how bad Lalli's are feeling. His hand reaches one of the tentacles. It starts unwrapping from Lalli, starts wrapping around Emil's hand but he ignores it, cuts through one of the tentacles holding Lalli's hands down. Cuts through the tentacles wrapped around Lalli's chest. Lalli starts to struggle again, freeing his arms from the creature. Emil grabs his clothes, pulls him loose and pushes him towards the surface. He will follow, will be there any second. There are tentacles wrapped around him, pulling him down. He grabs his knife tighter. Air leaves his mouth, he swallows a mouthfull of water, manages to not cough as some of it enters the wrong part of his throat.

There's a face in his. Ugly, disorted. A troll. Darkness swirls around him, the water is dark and he is about to pass out. He closes his eyes, not prepared to die. The water makes his movements slow, but he raises the knife, presses it into the face. The troll screeches, flails. Emil's body is limp in it's tentacles. It stills, but Emil doesn't move, eyes closed, lungs filling with water.

Thin arms wrap around his chest. He's pulled upwards, towards the surface. He gasps, coughs up water. The arms wrap tighter, drags him towards the shore.

”Stupid”, the owner of the arms whisper and Emil doesn't panic, doesn't smile, but he feels warmer, safer. He coughs up more water, breathes heavily. Mikkel's hands grab his shirt, pulls him from the water. Lalli's head hovers above him and he smiles.

”You okay?”

His voice is hoarse and Lalli glares at him.

”Why did you do that?”

”I would”, Emil coughs, ”fight a giant for you. A sjödraug is nothing.”

Mikkel picks him up, wraps him in a sleeping bag and puts him close to the fire. Lalli sits next to him and he lets darkness drag him under.

**Author's Note:**

> Conclusion: He definately would.


End file.
